


Brother complex

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due drabble su quanto Ace e Sabo siano fan dei propri fratelli</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ace

Ace era ansioso per i risultati del Quinto Sondaggio di Popolarità.  
Doveva sapere le posizioni dei fratelli. Si sarebbe irritato molto se Rufy non fosse stato di nuovo primo. Ma più importanteera il risultato di Sabo: sapeva che molti (cretini) lo odiavano perché lo consideravano solo un suo sostituto. Se non si fosse piazzato bene, era possibile che l'editor decidesse di non puntare più su di lui. E addio merchandising o anche solo la possibilità di vederlo avere un ruolo importante nella storia  
Era il momento della verità: aprì la rivista. Sabo era in top 5.  
"Prendete questa, e rosicate!"


	2. Sabo

Le era stato detto che la stanza di Sabo era off-limits. Robin non si sarebbe certo fatta fermare da così poco. Fece fiorire gli occhi direttamente su una parete per poter sbirciare all'interno senza essere notata. Doveva sapere qual era il suo segreto. Si aspettava del porno, conoscendo i ragazzi.  
Be', del porno c'era: doujinshi porno su Sabo, Ace e Rufy (varie combinazioni, ed erano pure divisi per tipologia di bottom/top). Assieme ad una collezione sconfinata composta da action figures, t-shirts, nendoroid, portachiavi, poster, peluche, via dicendo.  
Pensò che tutto sommato poteva vivere senza sapere quanto fanboy Sabo fosse.


End file.
